<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sealed Through Eternity by The_Lich_Queen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322315">Sealed Through Eternity</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen'>The_Lich_Queen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [113]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Undertale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Errortale (Undertale), Alternate Universe - Inktale (Undertale), Multiverse, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>606</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24322315</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Lich_Queen/pseuds/The_Lich_Queen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So now, they both got their wish</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Error/Ink</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>tales of the unexpected [113]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1749436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>81</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Sealed Through Eternity</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ink was resting his skull on Error's lap, a black, red and yellow hand gentle run over his facial features as he spoke aloud- the ERROR had long grown used to the artist's touch. It had become more of an extension of himself now.</p><p>They were trapped in a small white box, where they were forced to be in each other's personal space. At first, there was a lot of fighting, mostly on Error's part. And then they hugged their knees to their ribs, keeping to one side.</p><p>Ink had talked and talked and talked.</p><p> </p><p>It soon became clear that Ink was not doing well with this small white space. He kept wanting to stare at Error- mumbling the colours that he was. He wrapped his skull in Error's blue scarf at one point.</p><p>The former protector of the multiverse had long since run out of paint.</p><p>And he now lay, motionless, merely staring into nothingness. Much like Error's old puppets. </p><p>And it was Error's turn to talk.</p><p>Error talked about anything and everything. Making use to remember... for both their sakes.</p><p> </p><p>However, he was not sure if his voice reached Ink anymore.</p><p>Error had a SOUL and it was hunting. He had already been through living in nothing but white before- he had made a nest within his Anti-Void, breaking it up with SOULs and strings. Along with his beloved puppets.</p><p>Error wanted to get out of here, yet he knew, beyond this box was nothing. Since the Multiverse had been destroyed- Ink could not die and Error was half that same. He states always glitched back into place whenever in an Anti-Void and Ink had refused to kill him.</p><p> </p><p>Error leans over, staring into those dark sockets. He stops talking for a second.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly there was a jerk. And Error looked wildly around- the box- It was opening!</p><p> </p><p>Error leans over again, grabbing Ink and pulls him to his chest, holding onto him tightly. Another mighty jerk and they were falling.</p><p>Error did not know how all they fell, had no way of knowing- however, he hit the ground with his back. And then he just lay there for a moment, enjoying the feel of having his legs outstretched.</p><p>After some time he sat up, he looks around at the endless white. Then he reaches out and touches air, there was no wall.</p><p>Smiling he leans over and kisses Ink on the jaws he was so happy.</p><p> </p><p>Then standing he lifts the artist up, carrying him bridal style, and just walked. He knew he would find nothing, he just wanted to walk.</p><p>Thanks to his continually talking, he had not lost all of himself. He remembered how to open windows, portal and his strings. He needed to test them out, needed to know if there was a universe somewhere pass this place.</p><p>Error could feel that this was his Anti-Void. He had become part of its code. It was missing his SOULs, puppets and strings.</p><p>Error stops in his tracks. He glances down. Ink was still staring aimlessly.</p><p>Error knew the first place he needed to get to, was the Doodle Sphere. Through all that talking he recounted in his mind, Error knew the paint Ink uses for emotions, came from there.</p><p>And Error knew the keycode for it.</p><p> </p><p>Wrote it down in his internal WordPad after Ink mentioned it once.</p><p>Error tries to open a portal to the Doodle Sphere. And almost drops Ink at the sight, there was a river of paints overflowing and seemingly going off into nothingnesses.</p><p>Error sighs- he glances up and sees only one lone universe hanging there.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>